


Last Chances

by definetlynotahunter



Series: The Coopers Meet the Ponds [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff will happen soon I swear, Just angst, M/M, More angst, Multi, Refer to previous tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what was decided earlier on, some decisions are made for the Doctor, and he's helpless to change the course of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I know these keep getting shorter but I've just been so busy! More to come!

Jack stood after four minutes and fifty-five seconds. ‘I’m going to save Ianto. I’m truly sorry for the rest of you, having to choose, but in my heart there is no choice.” He walked out to the TARDIS, and everyone else followed, morbidly curious. 

When they entered, Amy was holding a vial to River’s lips, and the Doctor’s hearts stopped when he realized the vial she had was the one from his pocket. “Amy, no!” 

“I’m sorry, Doctor, I’m not losing her again!” Amy dropped the vial and held her daughter to her chest, and sobbed in relief as River jerked awake with a gasping cough.

River looked around, confused. “Doctor?” 

“No, Melody, it’s mum, you’re safe.” Amy held River to her chest, rocking her, and Rory had his arm around Amy’s shoulders, gazing at them both adoringly.

Jack dropped to his knees next to Ianto and poured the contents of the vial into his lover’s mouth, picking Ianto up and moving him away from the group silently, forehead pressed to Ianto’s when he found a room in the TARDIS that they could have privacy in.

Jackie screamed in anguish, dropping to her knees next to her daughter. “No, Doctor, please, you have to save her!”

The Doctor knelt down next to them, brushing Rose’s cheek with a feather light touch. “I can’t… There’s nothing I can do to save her, Jackie, she’s going to die!” He screamed and punched the control panel of the TARDIS, and 

Kay, sitting next to her mother, startled and started to cry. He sagged and pulled the little girl into his arms. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry I shouted…” He looked up at the glowing lights of the TARDIS, tears falling silently down his cheeks. He swallowed hard, and whispered. “Save her…”

“She isn’t going to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Who do you think said that final line? First person to guess it right gets a 1k word minimum fic commission of whatever they want, but you'll have to work with me, because you don't want me writing about a fandom/pairing I know nothing about! Comment and leave kudos, they encourage me to write!


End file.
